Marie-Adelaide Claudine de Rohan
Marie-Adelaide Claudine de Rohan '(23rd February, 1747 - Present) is a Grandelumierian Noblewoman born into the imperial branch household of Blois de Soissons. Upon her marriage to Melchior René Maximilien de Rohan she had assumed the title of ''Duchesse de Rohan. Biography '''Birth Claudine was born on a overcast and rainy day. She was delivered by her aunt to Louis François César de Blois de Soissons, then Prince de Conti and Marie-Henriette Jacqueline de Blois de Soissons, current Princesse de Conti D. (''dowager) She was seen as an average child, nothing of the beautiful lustful sort, she looked incoherently like ''Monseigneur le Grande Dauphin, ''overly plain with some beautiful features, although. '''Childhood' Claudine spent her childhood mostly during education in the Chateau de Montmorency. She continued her education until she was 14 years, in which she gave up her education in return for learning the ways of the court, etiquette, and told to her by her aunt, the gossip. She hadn't known what this court was at her early age, but never knew of the title Marquisate de Blain, ''her present title either. '''Adolescence' As Claudine grew, she grew more in knowledge of the goings ons of the court, she became connected with the court, enjoyed the practices of gossip and etiquette. She was a natural courtier. She had met the Marquis de Roubaix (the marquis de blain's early title) during sessions, and began to know him quite well, soon after she turned 15 she was found to have had a marriage arranged with the same man. She enjoyed the court, reading and gossiping, it was all natural to her and stayed that way. Adulthood After her marriage with Maximilien, Claudine immediately found herself being gossiped about slightly more than she would have been gossiped about in the first place. In the first two years of her marriage, she became pregnant with two children, her firstborn, a female named Marie Henriette. And her second born; Louis Maximilien Philippe, given the courtesy title of Comte de Chabot. Personality and Appearance Marie-Adelaide Claudine's personality is what could be defined as 'bitchy' and even sometimes 'bratty'. She has an odd taste for gossip and socializing, usually engaging in long conversations with the fellow ladies of court. Of course, she tries to stay on the popular side and is extremely concerned about her reputation and the way people look at her. Claudine is also very vain and cares very much about her appearance, often trying out dresses and gowns for hours before an important event. She absolutely loves trying out clothing, perfumes, and sometimes hairstyles. Of course, she also spends a lot of time picking the right accessories for her head, and attempts to always match them with her outfit. At usual, Claudine has a calm, quiet and relaxed aura around her. She usually acts nonchalent and does what she sees will please her friends / peers in a conversation. Her usual expression is a simple, small smile and a calm, relaxed gaze. Claudine is loyal and kind to her friends or to the people she respects, yet if she does not like someone, she will do anything in her power to make their life miserable. She will spread rumors about them, gossip about them behind their back, and do much worse. Her dislike of people can range from their personalities to their appearances. She will use whatever imperfection they have against them to ruin their lives. Category:Princes du Sang Category:Grandelumierian Marquis Category:House Rohan Category:House Blois de Soissons Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Courtier